Field
This invention relates to video archive and data extraction, more specifically, to scalable video archive and data extraction systems and methods.
Background
With the continued threats to U.S. Forces abroad, multi-INT surveillance and analysis remains vital for intelligence operations. Although the analysis of video data is time intensive, subjective, and imprecise, it remains a key Global War on Terrorism (GWOT) intelligence source. The ability to quickly retrieve relevant, corrected video opens multiple avenues for improved analysis, exploitation, and situational awareness. Moreover, the inclusion of video affords the opportunity to easily analyze video and signals intelligence (SIGINT) sources together providing options for target identification, data fusion, and nodal analysis. Accordingly, improved systems and methods for retrieving corrected video would facilitate many operational process, including intelligence operations.